Stranger than Fiction
by Lunatic Lies 123
Summary: Everyone faces hardships in life. Only those who can overcome those hardships can achieve Nirvana. So to achieve Nirvana one must seize every opportunity given even if they are a bit Bizarre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:- Do not own anything. **

* * *

Faint chirping of birds, golden rays of sunshine shining over the meadow. The bright looking milky clouds and started traveling around the sky visiting the wonderful environment. The sun's rays cast a beautiful shine over a castle. The building was built like a pentagon with each side of it having a tower of which there are five towers of different colors. This was The Tristain Academy of Magic. Inside the Acadamy many students could be seen as talking to each other, chatting on various topics or just enjoying the rich scenery. Many of them where being served mouth-watering delicacies along with fine wine by the many maids. It was a beautiful morning that many could describe as idyllic. Most of the students where either in groups or pairs talking to each other. Very few could be seen by themselves. One of these students was Louise de la Vallière.

Louise de la Vallière was a unique individual. Despite being sixteen she was quite short for her age with a petite form. She had long pink hair and pink eyes giving her an extremely young look. She was by herself, though not by choice, with a troubled look on her face. She was the third and youngest daughter of Sandorion de la Vallière and Karin de la Vallière of the luxurious house of Vallière. She was the daughter of two extremely powerful Mages and her sisters were also studious mages so much so that they could teach classes on magic. She, however, didn't even possess a fraction of their talent nor their power. She could not even perform the most basic of spells her sisters and peers could do at half their age. Her spells had always resulted in the same way, a minor explosion. This earned her ridicule from not only from her peers but her family as well. Her father especially critiqued her and everything she did, often comparing her to her much more talented sisters. Many of her peers often called her "Louise the Zero" due to her apparent zero talent in magic they even began to question whether she was even related to the Vallière house at all.

There was a time when these insults would have affected her, times when she would have cried herself into the late of nights trying to perform basic spells just to prove them wrong. Now those petty insults no longer affected her. These insults have only strengthened her resolve to improve.

The reason she for her troubled look was due to the fact that in a few more hours she and her class would be performing 'The Familiar Summoning ritual'. This ritual would allow mages to summon a "familiar" which were servants that served their summoners. It was a sacred ritual that dates back to the founder himself. A familiar is tied to the mage that summoned it, it was a being that was best suited for the summoners. And as a result, she hoped that she could summon a strong familiar. To not only prove to her peers that she was more than a "Zero" but to also prove that she was indeed a Vallière.

_'I will show them all'_ thought Louise as she tried to memorize her incantation. It was similar to the ones her family had used before. She hoped that after this ritual she would have a powerful familiar. Perhaps one that could possibly help her outdo that harlot Kirche von Zerbst. She had been the one who started the moniker "Zero", Her family and the Zerbst's have been rivals for generations.

Just as she was finishing her thoughts her professor had come into the courtyard."Attention students the Summoning ritual will now start" he said. And with that, the students who were so preoccupied talking among themselves were now in a rush trying to be the first to summon a familiar.

_'Let's do this'_ she thought as she and her classmates followed their professor.

* * *

Time passed and almost all of the students had finished summoning their familiars. The familiars ranged from a small and cute frog to a giant dragon. Most of the students were either showing off their familiars or smothering them with affection.

"Kirche von Zerbst" The professor had said. Indicating that it was her turn to summon her familiar. Louise didn't want to admit it but she was curious about what that harlot would summon. Perhaps she would summon a Worm, It would be fitting that she summons a creature as ugly as her soul. But alas, The founder was not on her side today as after Kirche spoke the incantation a large red sphere began to shimmer into existence. The sphere soon began to grow four legs and a tail and finally a head. What she had managed to summon was a fire salamander, a powerful one as well.

"What an impressive familiar you summoned Miss. Zerbst" the professor had said. Many of the students agreed on what their professor had said. Some of them, mostly the boys, began complimenting her for her amazing abilities. Kirche smiled through it all and had completed the ritual and formed a pact between her and the red salamander.

"I think I will call you 'Flame'" she said stroking the back of the salamander. The salamander seemed to like the name as it spewed flame from its mouth. And with that Zeburst had left the field, her new loyal familiar by her side at every moment.

Kirche had made her way over to Louise with her new Familiar. She had a mischevious smile on her face as she made way towards Louise. It was with that very same smile that had started the "Zero" moniker and it was the same one that spread the rumor about how she was not even related to the Vallière household.

"Don't worry Louise even you can't possibly fail this simple spell." She said in mock encouragement. It made Louise's blood boil that this savage had the gall to mock her. She hated the fact that she couldn't shut her up. But just as quickly as the anger came it left. She needed to keep a level head, she could not allow this harlot to know that her petty insults could get a reaction from her.

"Louise de la Vallière" the professor had said. Indicating that it was her turn to summon her familiar.

Ignoring Kirche, Louise moved towards the professor. As she made her way to the professor she could hear other students insulting her and taking bets to see how hard she would fail. Some made bets that she would just create an explosion while one made a ludicrous bet that she would not summon anything and that she would use a common dog and pass it off as her familiar.

She ignored everyone and made her way to the open field. Her heart was beating faster by the second and her mouth began to dry up as she stood towards the empty space. Many of the students and even the professors moved a bit further back when she stopped and took out her wand. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and soon began to speak the incantation.

"By the Pentagon of the five elemental power, following my fate, summon a familiar to stand by my side for eternity" She had said. It was a variation of what her mother had said when she summoned a manticore as a familiar.

At first, there was nothing but the sound of wind blowing lightly. No explosion could be heard by the students, all of whom had closed their eyes and covered their ears. Neither could the sound of any familiar be heard. Slowly they all turned their heads to the direction of Louise. She could be seen looking at the ground intently. Perhaps out of shame, many of the students in the back had thought, but for those in the front saw what was on the ground and where equally intrigued.

What materialized in front of Louise was neither a mighty beast nor an elegant creature. What shimmered into existence was not even alive. What Louise was looking at with both curiosity and contemplation was a small Golden Arrow.

The day had turned into night and the students were now dining in the mess hall. The second-year students were the center of attention from both the first years who were gushing about the new familiars and older students who wanted to see what kind of familiars their junior's had managed to summon. Almost all the students could be seen in the mess hall.

Kirche could be seen sitting near a blue haired girl reading a book intently. Flame the salamander was busy watching the flame's of the candle's as if mesmerized by its heat and patterns. She could hear many students talking to themselves boasting about their familiar's or just pointless gossip. She, however, was more interested in the girl all by herself. She did not seem to have an interest in eating anything given by how her plate seems just as full as when the night started. Instead, Louise seems to be more interested in the strange arrow she had summoned.

At a glance, one would assume she was distraught over failing to summon a familiar. However, Kirche could see that was not the case. She was smiling and holding it gently almost as if it was a newborn child. When one of the students tried to get Louise's attention she had just gotten up and left without saying a word nor a single glance at the food.

"What do you think about Louise's new _'familiar_' Tabitha?" she said familiar with audible confusion and was loud enough for a few of the students to hear. Louise may have been a zero talented mage but she had never acted like this before. She almost seemed possessed by something.

"She couldn't even do a basic summoning spell correctly." said a blond boy with a rose in his hand. This was Guiche de Grammont the playboy who often told stories about his supposed heroics. He was boasting within a crowd most of them being girls. Though most could not see it he was clearly flirting with a brown-haired girl. He began to twist his rose in the air while he continued to speak.

"Honestly, I feel bad for the Duke and Dutchess. Having a daughter as bad at magic as Louise must surely be a burden." He said gaining a few approving nods from most of the students present.

Kirche for once agreed with the playboy. Louise was a failer when it came to magic and posed an actual safety risk to all the students in the Acadamy with her constant explosions. She had glanced over to Tabitha who was still busy reading her books. Before she looked up from them and gave Kirche an answer.

"Interesting" was all Tabitha said as she continued to read her books.

Kirche didn't quite understand why she found it interesting but she wasn't going to question it. This summoning had provided her with a few more ways to tease Louise for the future.

* * *

Louise wasn't mad. In fact, she was excited about what she had summoned. In this world, you have to use every tool in your disposal in order to survive and as such, she did not care that she summoned a weapon as a familiar. She only cared about how this could help her become a stronger mage or even if that is what it was for. Was this a sign from Brimir? telling her to give up magic and to focus on other skills.

As she had made her way to her room she noticed few details about the arrow. It beetle design engraved on the head and it shined even when no light was touching it. She could easily make out that the wood used was old but it was still strong as if it was freshly chopped from a healthy tree. The stranges thing about it was how slippery the wood was. If she hadn't kept a firm but gentle grip the arrow would have slipped from her hand and cut her in the wrist. It was almost as if it wanted to stab her.

When she reached her room she sighed in relief. _'I need some rest'_ she absentmindedly thought as she kept the arrow on the shelf nearest to the door. Its head pointing towards the door almost as if it was readying itself to attack a would-be intruder.

As she began to unbutton her uniform her mind began to wander to a myriad of topics until finally, it rested on her family. She wondered how her family would react to her summoning an arrow as a familiar. Her parents would be angry as would Éléonore criticizing for not even being able to summon a regular familiar, something that even the dumbest of mages had been able to summon while she would no doubt see Cattleya trying to give her words of approval and encouragement.

Just as she thought that she felt a sharp and excruciating pain in her right wrist. She turned to understand how she had gotten hurt and froze when she saw what had caused her so much pain. On the edge of her wrist was the Arrow and its tip was cutting her skin ever so slightly. Before she could even react the arrow plunged even deeper into her arm its head completely disappeared into her skin.

All she could feel was excruciating pain and in an instant, she fell unconscious.

* * *

** Author Note:- Hey this story was inspired by 'A Bizarre Explosion' read it it's really good. This is just my spin**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews here is Chapter Two. _**

* * *

_All Louise could see was darkness. She found herself floating upon vast dark void surrounded by small specks of bright light. Around her, the darkness seemed to stretch seemingly endlessly. Louise then felt a very slight tug, sending her into an unknown direction. Louise looked at her self, only to scream in shock as her clothes began to wither and rot in mear moments until she was completely naked._

_She was terrified, Louise was alone floating in a neverending void completely naked. Surrounded by never-ending darkness with her only companions the faint spots of light that she began to pass. Trying to calm herself, Louise tried to observe the lights and perhaps decern what they were. She felt neither hot nor cold only the tug getting more stronger with each passing second. Had she died?. Had her familiar actually killed her? Was she that much of a failer that her own familiar killed her?. __Was she dead and her soul was being sent to the founder for judgment?. How would he react knowing that her own familiar killed her?._

_These were the thoughts of Louise as she frantically moved around trying to fight this force compelling her backward. __Louise felt small almost insignificant. She felt like a spec of dust in this vast empty void all by her self. Her previous fears and worries seem so small now. Her fears regarding her noble status, her inability to perform magic or her lackluster appearance meant nothing now. _

_She stopped immediately after hearing a faint noise. That small faint noise that turned her mind blank. **'**That's impossible I couldn't have heard that**'** she thought frantically hoping her mind was playing tricks on her. She turned her head to the direction of the noise and what she saw she almost couldn't comprehend. In the vast darkness of this void, a large creature could be seen. It had patches of black, though nowhere near as black as this void, and patches of white. Then she heard it again the same noise that should have been impossible to hear._

_"MOOOOOOO" as the cow seemed to scream in dismay as it thrashed violently in the void. The cow seemed to look in the direction to where both it and Louise was floating to and began to thrash even harder. Louise, against better judgment, moved her body towards the direction to where her body was being pulled. And her mind froze. What she saw was a giant ball of light and circling all around it were a myriad of creatures. _

_Big and small._

_Fish and Mammals._

_Birds and Insects._

_Plants and Reptiles._

_She also saw a few people among the monsters. She even saw a child trying desperately to hold on to a fish-like creature. _

_All around it slowly being consumed by the large ball of light. She saw all sorts of monsters, A creature with a giants body with two horns protruding from its body but with a tiny snake for a head and wings around its neck, A horse with an extremely long neck, Reptiles larger than Kirche's familiar and fish the size of a ship all circling around this light._

_And then she noticed something among the various monsters and plants that circle around the light. It was something she would never forget, the familiar glow of the founder forsaken arrow that took her here. It was in front of her heading towards the ball of light with no resistance._

_As if compelled by a force greater than the pull of the light or her common sense she lunged towards the arrow. She dodged the many monsters and animals and moved closer to the arrow. She moved like a starving predator following the scent of a fat and healthy prey with hunger unmatched. She was now within range of the arrow, and with one great scream, she lunged at the arrow. _

* * *

Louise woke up with a start her head jerking forward.

**_SLAM._**

And it promptly slammed directly into the edge of a wooden cabinet. Louise winced as she rubbed her now aching and bleeding head. She wondered why the cabinet was so close to her. Still shaking off the very lucid dream, Louise had gotten up from the from her position to get a better understanding of her surroundings. When her mind and eye's cleared she looked at the mirror. She still wore yesterday's uniform, a few of the buttons had been undone before she collapsed.

_'Why did I collapse' _She thought while rubbing her bleeding head. Then her eyes widened as she started to remember the previous night. As she was changing her clothes she had felt excruciating pain and when she looked at the source she had found-

"THE ARROW" she screamed and she frantically searched for it. The last she saw of that cursed weapon was when it had attacked her as if had a mind of its own, while she was changing. She had found the arrow on the floor right next to where she was not a few moments ago. Her hands moved towards her wrist, remember seeing the arrowhead buried deep in her skin.

She tried feeling for a wound on her wrist but none was there. She looked at her hand to confirm it. There was a tiny drop of blood on the sleeves of her uniform, other than that there was no evidence of what happened last night.

_'Perhaps it was just a dream'_ She tried to rationalize but it didn't feel like it. The sensation of floating in a neverending and uncaring void is still fresh in her mind and would remain for the foreseeable future.

_'Was the arrow poisoned_' she thought while rubbing her wrist where the wound would have been. It wasn't unheard of that during times of war, arrows were laced with a psychedelic poison created by nasty water mages. Perhaps she summoned one of those arrows. Though that would bring the question on how she had summoned it in the first place. These arrows fell from use many years ago with the introduction of flintlocks and the use of water mages to remove the effects of such a poison.

She looked outside her window and noticed it was bright, it appears she had passed out for the entire night.

_'I need to relax'_ she thought. Louise began preparing for the day, after a long bath she changed out of her old uniform into a fresh set. Her hair was brushed and her clothes were folded for the servants to clean. She took her time trying to hide the cut on her forehead, It was unfitting for a noble to be seen bleeding. After she had finished she looked at her self in the mirror. Having satisfied a look befitting a noble she began to head her way to the mess hall to have an early breakfast. Making sure to lock the founder forsaken arrow in her closet her before she left, she didn't want a servant to get hurt because she left a drug-laced arrow lying on the floor of her room.

As she made her way out the door she failed to notice a grey and pink hand close the door.

* * *

"Hey, is that Zero.?" one of the students had whispered. However, it was loud enough for her and by extension most of the students to hear.

"I'm surprised she's still here. Wasn't causing an explosion almost every time she cast a spell bad enough? Now she summons a commoner weapon as a familiar." another said in equally loud voice."That is if she summoned it in the first place" he continued while receiving laughs from the first.

"Where else would she go.?" a third voice said. It belonged to a first-year student. Apparently, word had spread among the first-year-students of her lack of any magical skills and the fact that she hadn't summoned a _'traditional'_ familiar. "I doubt even her own family wants her now!" she continued as she and her friends laughed at her comment.

As Louise made her way through the mess hall the more frequent the whispers she had heard. These were the same old insults she had heard long before as such it had lost any impact it would have had. She was tempted to just skip breakfast altogether and return to her room to study that arrow. However, her body and mind were already weak from skipping dinner the previous night. As such it was imperative that she have a healthy meal before she starts examining that damn weapon with an empty stomach.

Before she and the rest of the students ate their food, they had offered a prayer to the Founder Brimir. Thanking him for this humble meal and asking for forgiveness for any sins they may have committed. And with that many of the students began eating to their heart's content, with Malicorne de Grandpré taking a large portion of meat with his fork and stuffing it in his face.

Without a word, she began to eat her breakfast.

While the food was delicious, she was barely eating. The previous night's hallucination still weighed heavily on her mind. She was grateful that today there were no classes for the second-year-students, otherwise, she would have not been able to concentrate on her classes. She had only managed to graduate last year due to her exceptional work during the theoretical version of her exams.

She could not falter and give the academy a reason to finally expel her. As she bit into her food, she could see some of the first years started talking to their seniors. Most were listening to the tall tales from the third and second-year students while others where simply gossiping between themselves. Kirche could be seen talking to Tabitha while a small group of boys looked at her with a love-struck look on their face. Guiche was talking with a few first-year-girls with one seeming to take a special interest in what he said.

But what caught her attention was a group of first-year-students giggling to themselves while pointing at her direction. She could guess what they were saying, It seems they had learned more of her lack of magical abilities. She tried to ignore them and continue eating her breakfast. While usually, these petty taunts wouldn't affect her she had was not in the mood to be looked down upon by her junior.

"I wonder if her family had sent her here because she was an embarrassment to their name." One said loudly while the others around her laughed. Louise felt her hand tighten around the fork she was holding. The harlot was sitting in the center of the group, surrounded by what she assumed was her friends. The girl was happily taking a bite of one of the numerous delicious pastries. The girl had not even finished a term of her first year and she was looking down on Louise.

Louise wanted to go over there and bash the girls head on to the table. She wanted to cast a spell right at that harlot's face and purposefully cause an explosion. She wanted to take that pastry from her hand and hurt her-

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH" a scream was heard shaking everyone out of their conversations. The origin of the scream was the first-year harlot, she was covering her mouth with her hands and writhing on the ground in pain. Blood could be seen coming from the mouth of the girl and through her hands. Many of the girl's friends could be seen trying to comfort her or trying to contact the student nurse. Some third-year students with some medical knowledge tried to assist the girl in clear pain. When the girl got up with the help of her friends most of the students gasped in shock.

Stuck in the girl's mouth going through her cheek was a silver fork. Most of the students either tried to get help for the poor girl who managed to stab her self with a fork or where stuck watching in horror. However, Louise was the only one who did not continue to stare as she felt something right beside her. Louise's heart began to beat faster as she began to feel a strange sensation in her right hand. She slowly began to look down towards her hand.

In that instant, she wanted to scream but her mouth did not make a sound. In her right-hand, in place of a silver fork, was the crumpled up form of the very same pasty that the first year was eating. And right next to it was a pink and grey hand.

* * *

After the fiasco at the mess hall, most of the second year students tried to take their minds off it by spending time with their familiars. Guiche could be seen talking to Montmorency while stroking his familiar. Kirche was seen tending to flame while Tabitha was reading a book on a sleeping dragon. As such the second year towers were completely empty for the day.

Louise knew this so she had immediately left the mess hall and had gone straight into her room. _'I am going crazy' _she kept thinking to her self. She couldn't have been responsible for that injury that girl had received. Right?

Louise shook her mind clear of those thoughts as she opened the door to her room. It was exactly the same as she had left it this morning so the servants had not yet arrived. As she was looking at her room a pink and grey hand closed the door behind her.

Louise immediately turned back only to find nothing. With a swift motion, she had grabbed her wand and was waving it in the air. There was something in her room with her, she was sure of it. She may not be able to cast a regular spell but if she caused a big enough explosion she may be able to escape and inform a professor of the intruder.

"Come out you coward!" She said a bit more panicked than she would have liked. Her mother would have chided her for showing fear to anyone especially a coward. The moment she had uttered those words a dreadful feeling came over her. She felt a similar sensation to when she performs a spell.

Louise's body appeared to blur, then double, like a heat haze. Then the double stepped forward. Louise's eyes widened as she saw what this thing was.

It had a feminine figure, but that was the only thing remotely human about it. It stood tall, almost as tall as her mother, the body was covered in what she assumed pink armor. Its fingers and palm were light gray. Its grey face was almost a carbon copy of her mother's only much softer in expression not unlike her sister's. It had piercing pink eyes but they seemed to soften when it laid its eyes on her, It had dark lips, very similar to those of Kirche who colored it whenever she tried to flirt with a boy. It wore a pink helmet similar to the ones used by the archery knights, the creature's long pink hair flowed from the back of the helmet.

The most striking feature of the creature was the giant "0" on its stomach and similarly a cluster of smaller "0" around its arms and its fingers.

"Wha...What are you?" Louise had asked in slight fear. This thing was neither human nor was it a known magical creature. She should be frightened, and indeed a small part of her was terrified, but Louise felt completely at ease for some reason. It was as if she knew this creature would not attack her. Some part of her seemed to know what it was.

The creature did not answer verbally. However, she could feel the answer from in her mind. Like remembering the name of one's favorite wine or remembering the finer details of youth. A name had entered its mind and she spoke it without hesitation.

「Pink Floyd」

* * *

**And that is chapter 2. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I gave Louise an OC stand named after Pink Floyd. However, not all stands in this story will be OC's. **

**I originally had 2 ideas for this crossover.**

**One was Louise becoming crippled after a failed assassination attempt on the Duke and Dutchess. While she is still a Zero in magic she would have been a spin user and learn to walk with just the spin. It would have ended with her using 「Ballbreaker」on Joseph who had gained all of the founder's treasures.**

**The other was that Louise would gain the stand ****「Killer queen」after taking Polpo's lighter test. In this, she would have tried to join Passione after she was expelled from the academy. She would have been placed within La Squadra Esecuzioni and together they would have performed assassination missions on former friends and foes. **

**Next week I will explain what Pink Floyd's ability and stand stats are. Till then take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews. It helps me understand what I need to improve on. **

**This one is a bit shorter than I would have liked because my computer crashed and some of what I wrote was not saved. But still, tell me what you liked and what you didn't. **

* * *

It must have been an odd sight, seeing a girl and this creature locked in a staring contest. Louise didn't know what it was, this creature looked both familiar and foreign at the same time. The creature just appeared in front of her when she had called it, but it had yet to make a move after that. It simply stared at Louise as if expecting something from her.

The past few days have been overwhelmingly bizarre. To begin with, She had summoned a founder-forsaken weapon during the ritual, then on the very same night, she was attacked by that arrow. Then she had woken up from a drug-induced nightmare and just a few moments ago she had seen a girl stabbing herself with a fork. Suddenly, Louise's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and looked at the creature with shock.

_'Did it do that?!'_ Louise thought in worry, her eyes still wide as she thought of the terrible first-year student who had been sent to the nurse's office covered in tears and blood. Had it indeed performed such a terrible thing? Sure the first-year girl had infuriated her, but she didn't deserve to have a fork going right through her cheek. Now while the girl was being treated for her injuries she was busy staring at the culprit.

And it had used her own fork in the attack. It somehow used her fork, while she was still using it, and switched it with a pastry in that girl's hand. How could it have done that?

_'I need a glass of wine_' Louise had thought absently. This creature was undoubtedly giving her a major headache. The only thing she knew about it was its name, its purpose was unknown to her. Should she ask -

「Pink Floyd」 blurred and in an instant, it was gripping something. In its gray hand was a bottle of wine, already uncorked and it's contents being poured into an empty glass. It then moved right in front of her offering the glass of wine. All while having the same expression on its face. The stern but soft look on its face had never changed. It was only after it had poured the wine into a glass did she wonder where it had gotten the wine from. Then, it dawned on her that the wine bottle the creature holding looked exactly like one her sister had sent to her a few months back. She had kept it in the wooden cabinet for a special occasion like her performing a spell flawlessly.

Her eyes moved towards the cabinet and as she had thought it was completely open. The wine this creature was pouring was the same as the wine she had stashed in the wooden cabinet on the other side of the room. _'It's Fast'_ thought Louise as she hesitantly accepted the wine the creature had brought her. In mere moments, it had gone across the room found her stashed wine and poured it in a glass in all but a blink of her eye.

_'Is this a spirit?'_ Louise thought nervously. They were known as powerful beings who could defy all known knowledge of magic, they were also known as beings that should never be trifled with. A few of the stories her parents told her were of how somewhere powerful enough to flood an entire village in moments. The moment she drank the wine her body finally began to relax. It was obvious that this spirit was capable of reading her mind. But what troubled her was why it was trying to please her. Why was she being served by a spirit? What had she done that invoked a spirit's attention? What had made the spirit -

_'THE ARROW'_ Louise thought in sudden anger and realization. She didn't know how, but she knew that this spirit was somehow connected to that blasted arrow. All of these bizarre situations occurred only after she had summoned that thing. Did the arrow belong to it? if that was the case, then she must have angered this spirit for accidentally taking it.

_'If I returned the arrow would this thing go away?'_ she doubted it. It was fast enough to get a bottle of wine stashed in her cabinet. It could have easily taken it if that was its only reason being here. No, it must want something if it is continuing to stay here. Thinking back to that arrow, Louise had realized that the arrow was not laced with some ordinary drug.

What was that blasted arrow? Louise wanted to know this from the bottom of her heart. Had she summoned an elf cursed weapon? What was the connection between the arrow and the spirit? Louise wanted answers and she had no idea where she would be able to find them.

With one final gulp of the wine, she began to ask questions to this spirt. Only to be given silence as an answer for each of the questions she had asked.

* * *

After the eventful morning, many of the students and staff slowly went back into their daily routine. The girl's wound had healed a little thanks to the intervention of a third-year-student much to the first-year girl's pleasure. The academy nurse had to escort the third-year-student out of her infirmary because the girl would not stop blushing when he was near her. She then managed to heal the wound completely, to the point were the only evidence of the wound was the blood on the girls uniform.

When questioned on the incident, the girl vehemently denied she purposefully stabbed herself. She had claimed that while she was eating she noticed a shimmer out of the corner of her eye and the next thing she knew her pastry had transformed into a fork. Most of the staff were skeptical of the girl at first only to receive the same story from the people sitting close to the girl. A shimmer appearing right next to the girl and then her pastry turned into a fork.

The maids who were serving the students said that they did not notice anything. Due to the nature of this incident, many of the servants were questioned with the Head chef being heavily questioned for this accident.

To Kirche, it was intriguing, to say the least. It had been several hours since the incident but she still could not shake it out of her head. She wasn't the only one who felt this way. Tabitha was equally intrigued by these events especially since she had also seen the shimmer right before the fork had stabbed her cheek.

"Do you believe her" Kirche asked while stroking her familiar. Since the second-year-students had the day off she and Tabitha were getting to know their new familiars. Flame the lizard was purring as she was stroking its back, much like a cat while Tabitha sat near her dragon simply reading her book.

"Yes." Tabitha still engrossed by her book had simply responded. The shimmer had done something but what and how was lost on them. Before Kirche could respond Tabitha whispered in a quiet tone.

"But Louise knows" Tabitha whispered. She saw Louise nearly run to the dorms the moment the girl had stabbed her self. What's more, she also noticed that out of everyone's plates, Louise's was the only one missing a fork. The girl was gossiping with her friends when the _'accident'_ took place. It didn't take a genius to know what or rather who they were gossiping about.

"I don't think so," said Kirche in a soft voice. She knew Louise had a temper and she knew Louise was not above getting violent when she was angry enough. But she couldn't see Louise doing such a thing to that girl. Louise was a proud girl from a proud family she would not resort to tricks to hurt a person, No she would confront the person directly and demand an apology. She would know.

What's more, the girl had no magical talent wats so ever so even if she were the type to use tricks to hurt a person she would never be able to use magic for it. No matter how hard she tried she could not see Louise being able to trick a girl into stabbing her self.

Suddenly Tabitha had closed her book. Before Kirche could ask what happened she saw Tabitha pointing towards something. It was Louise, moving angerly out of the dorms and into the court yeard.

* * *

A maid's life was never easy. Work would start as early as before daybreak to as late as midnight. The times when they would have to work hardest was during lunchtime. As a maid they were under constant scrutiny; one mistake would wash away a hundred hours of good work. If a maid became sick, they had no job security. They could be turned out by the school at any given notice or worse their contract given to a noble to become their 'personal' maid.

Despite this many would do their activities without complaints. This was the nature between the Noble mages and the commoners. Nobles had wealth, political power and magic while commoners had nothing. Noble's even called the commoners "plebeians" to further show their superiority to the commoners.

This was all known to Siesta. She came to this academy to work to send money back to her family. She was a scullery maid, she would usually serve sweets and pastries to the many students and teachers.

Today was no different. "You there, maid!" A student spoke snapping his fingers. The student was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He spoke in an annoying and demanding voice(though she would never say that out loud) "Bring me and my dear Montmorency something to eat and drink and make it quick!". He was sitting in a chair stoking a giant rat-like creature while talking to a blond-haired girl.

Siesta simply smiled and made her way to the young nobles. She had gotten used to these demanding tones, she would simply make her way to the nobles with a small cake in hand. At least that is what would have happened if she didn't trip on something. Everything on the tray flew into the air about to collide with another noble.

And in an instant, she was standing straight with her plate in hand, somehow still carrying the sweets and drinks not a few moments ago. Siesta in confusion looked towards the person who the food and drinks would have collided with. She had long, curly, pink hair and pink eyes. She wore a white long-sleeved blouse and a long black cloak, indicating that she was a student. She was holding a wine glass in her hand.

"Th-thank you, Miss" Siesta said. The girl must have used some form of magic to prevent the food from falling. The girl had a wide-eyed expression on her face. She looked at Siesta then at an empty space towards her side and then at everyone at the courtyard as if expecting something.

"Di-didn't you see it?" she asked. Siesta blinked as she said that question. _'See what?' _Siesta thought in dismay. She hated it when nobles had asked her these questions. It was always nerve-wracking to think of what minuscule thing she had done to annoy them. Then Siesta's eyes widened in realization, she must have meant did Siesta see the had tripped her.

"Sorry Miss, I should have been more careful" Siesta said while bowing her head to the noble girl. Siesta then turned back to look at what tripped her, It was a small bottle filled with a strange liquid. Before the noble girl could speak she had heard the voice of the young blonde noble who had ordered her to bring some drinks and food had gotten impatient and had again called out to the maid.

"Maid, How much longer are you going to make me wait?!" the young man said shaking Siesta out of her conversation with the pink haired student. The noble was twirling a rose in his had as he approached them. The young girl with him had also decided to accompany him.

Before she could excuse herself the pink haired noble had already begun to move away from her. Siesta sighed and continued her day as normal.

* * *

Louise was worried she had gone insane. When she left her room in frustration at the spirits apparent refusal to answer any of her questions she expected someone to notice the spirit. Especially when she met the maid in the courtyard.

The maid apparently tripped and the contents she was carrying was about to collide Louise. That was until the spirit acting on its own caught the falling tray, its contents and the maid herself. In moments the maid was standing still holding the tray and its contents looking at Louise with a wide-eyed expression. She expected the maid to scream and run at the sight of this creature. But not only did she not scream she didn't even acknowledge it's a presence.

The maid just walked right passed it spouting some nonsense about not being able to see what had tripped her. She just continued to serve the nobles as if nothing was wrong. Guiche herself was oblivious to the spirit hovering as he made his way over to the maid.

Not even the other students had seen it, they just continued to do what they were doing. As if the spirit could not even be seen by them. The spirit was still there hovering just a few meters near her and it was getting on her nerves. No matter how many times he asked it a question it did not respond. It just floated there looking at her.

_'Fine!' _She thought. If this thing did not want to give her an answer, then she was going to find the answers by herself. She thought this as she entered the library never noticing two people looking right at her as she entered.

* * *

** Hey, so this originally wasn't the end of this chapter. It was originally going to follow cannon more closely but after thinking about it I realized it would be dumb for Louise and ****Guiche to have a duel. Not only is it not allowed for students to do so it also makes no sense for Guiche to challenge her. Sorry if any character is OOC**

**And now for the stand stats**

**Stand Name: 「Pink Floyd」**

**Stand Power: Location Substitution**

**Power - B**

**Speed - A**

**Range - E**

**Durability - C**

**Precision - A**

**Potential - B**

**Pink Floyd can switch the locations of two objects instantaneously but the objects must be touched by Pink Floyd first.**

**This is nowhere near its limit but that won't be revealed until later. Please tell me anything you find good and bad. I would like to know how to improve. ****Also congrats to those who guessed its ability correctly.**

**If anyone wants to read a good Louise centric Fanfic I recommend '****The Fall' by Jeggetts. It's a Fallout New Vegas and Familiar of Zero fanfic with Louise being transported to the Fallout universe. It's one of the better reverse summoning fics I have read.**

**Next update would probably come next month.**


End file.
